Un vulcain énervé
by soupir 424
Summary: Un Vulcain qui s'énerve, est-ce possible ? Oui, et pour tout vous dire, c'est à cause de la curiosité mal placée d'un certain Capitaine,...


**Hey!**

**OS complètement décalé et à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un Vulcain énervé.

L'USS Enterprise voyageait en direction d'une planète inconnue qui possédait quelques caractéristiques semblables à celles de la planète Terre. Cette planète ne serait atteinte que dans 2 jours et le voyage se déroulait sans accrocs. Seulement voilà, Jim avait encore de nombreux rapports et documents administratifs à compléter. Et comme plus rien ne le retenait dans la passerelle, il décida de terminer cette foutue paperasse avant qu'il n'en n'ai plus le courage.

\- Spock ?

\- Oui Capitaine, répondit Spock en levant la tête du PADD qu'il était en train de consulter.

\- Quand finissez-vous votre travail ?

\- Dans exactement 1 heure 6 minutes et 54 secondes.

\- Bien. Prenez le commandement du vaisseau. Je vais prendre un bon bain de rapports.

\- Oui Capitaine, fit Spock sans relever le ton sarcastique employé par Kirk.

Jim se leva de son siège, s'étira et laissa la place à son Second.

\- Ha oui Spock j'oubliais. Quand vous aurez fini, venez dans ma cabine. Il faut absolument que nous terminions cette partie d'échecs, fit Jim au moment où les portes du turboflit se refermaient.

Jim arriva sa cabine. Mais à la simple vue des piles de dossiers qui l'attendaient gentillement sur son bureau, son courage s'envola rapidement. Mais comment Spock arrive-t-il à tout gérer ? Parce que c'est un vulcain, bien plus intelligent, ordonné et méthodique que toi, lui dit la petite voix dans sa tête. Ho la ferme, bougonna Jim.

Kirk voulait rester dans sa cabine en attendant que Spock arrive, mais les documents sur son bureau ne cessaient de le narguer. Finalement il décida de rendre visite au bon McCoy, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas de trop mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. C'est vrai quoi, un McCoy énervé, était extrêmement habile au lancé d'hypospray. Et il visait toujours juste.

Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie et jour de chance, le docteur était d'excellente humeur. Il proposa à Jim de boire un verre, et le capitaine accepta rapidement. Environ une cinquantaine de minutes et une bouteille de cognac plus tard, le Capitaine partit rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avait un peu trop bu et ne semblait plus contrôler ni son corps, ni ses pensées. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une bonne douche afin de diminuer son ivresse, sinon Spock le remarquerait sans aucun doute. Et Jim savait que son second lui reprocherait les effets néfastes de l'alcool sur le corps humain en lui expliquant avec de nombreux exemples et arguments scientifiques. Mais il ne voulait pas entamer ce genre de conversation qui se finirait probablement en dispute.

En chemin il croisa Uhura qui se dirigeait vers la passerelle. Jim avait toujours l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et il ne répondait plus de rien. Il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait.

\- Mademoiselle Uhura ?

\- Oui Capitaine fit-elle en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers Jim.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle le visage néanmoins douteux en voyant que le Capitaine était pompette.

\- Que se passe-t-il entre vous et Spock ? Vous semblez assez distants tous les deux depuis quelque temps.

\- Nous avons rompu, Capitaine. Mais la vie privée des membres de l'équipage ne vous concerne pas, à ce que je sache.

\- Je vous comprends, dit Jim en ignorant la remontrance que lui avait faite le lieutenant des communications. En même temps, sortir avec quelqu'un aussi logique et neutre que lui, est assez compliqué.

\- Capitaine ! fit Uhura soudain terrifiée. Nous nous sommes quittés d'un commun accord. Il s'avère que nous entretenions une relation plus amicale qu'amoureuse. Nous l'avions remarquée tous les deux et pour éviter les futurs conflits, nous avions décidé de rompre.

\- Avouez qu'il n'était pas bon au lit ? Il paraît que les Vulcains sont assez frigides.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, s'insurgea Uhura de plus en plus pâle.

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme!

Mais Uhura ne dit plus rien et pointa quelqu'un dans son dos. Jim sentit une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'adrénaline qui lui parcouru soudain le corps rendit son esprit légèrement plus limpide. Il se retourna et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Spock, aussi raide qu'un piquet. Son visage était impassible, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un Vulcain, mais Jim connaissait bien son second pour voir que sous ce masque de glace se cachait une véritable colère noire. Il pouvait même presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Spock. Il entendit Uhura dire, d'une voix soudainement amusée:

\- Quand Vulcain pas content, Humain courir très vite.

Et c'est ce que Jim fit, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre la fin du couloir qu'il se sentit plaquer au sol par une force inouïe, de la même manière qu'un joueur de rugby. Bon Dieu, Spock n'était vraiment pas gros mais il pesait bien son poids. Il entendit le rire d'Uhura dans son dos:

\- Mais Humain jamais courir assez vite.

...

\- Je m'excuse Capitaine, je n'aurais pas dû. Cela fait quelques jours que j'éprouve des difficultés à méditer et cela provoque l'apparition d'émotions que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Mon comportement était inacceptable et j'accepterai toute sanction de votre part.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Spock. Cela arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver. Mais c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.

\- En effet, vous étiez bien imbibé, fit Spock. N'est-ce pas docteur ?

\- Riez, riez, Spock. Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais, que les humains ont besoin de moment de détente, bougonna le docteur McCoy en arrivant avec des fils, des aiguilles et de l'alcool à désinfecter.

\- Et ces moments de détente comme vous dites, nécessitent-ils de boire de l'alcool, en grande quantité, surtout en heure de service ?

\- Taisez-vous Spock. Je n'en peux plus de vos explications logiques et Vulcaines. Et toi Jim, ramène tes fesses illico presto. Il faut absolument que je te recouse l'arcade sourcilière. Il ne t'a pas raté le gobelin au sang vert.

\- Ha non ! Ce n'est qu'une simple coupure, un peu de crème et rien ne paraîtra plus, répondit Jim, le teint blanc face à l'aiguille qu'il voyait dans les mains de McCoy.

\- C'est toi ou moi le docteur ici ? Ne fais pas le gamin, sinon je prendrais un plaisir sadique à t'enfoncer un hypospray dans le popotin.

Et Jim, ne voulant vraiment pas tester cette expérience car il savait que le docteur n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa menace à exécution , obéit directement et se laissa recoudre, sans laisser échapper un seul son. C'est seulement quand McCoy eut fini son soin que Jim, ne put s'empêcher de demander, sur le ton de l'humour:

\- Spock, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très friand pour le sexe ?

Mais vu la tête de son Spock, ce dernier ne devait pas comprendre que Jim s'amusait à l'emmerder.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde aucunement Capitaine.

\- Allez ne fait pas ta prude! Je comprends pourquoi Uhura t'a quitté.

\- Et quelle est la raison?, questionna Spock.

Spock était impassible mais si ses yeux avaient été des lasers, Jim serait mort foudroyé sur place a l'heure qu'il est. Mais ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fureur qui animait son second. Seul le docteur, sentant le danger arriver, dit:

\- Allons Jim, arrête tes conneries.

Mais le Capitaine ne l'entendit pas et répondit à la question de Spock:

\- He bien, nous savons tous que les Vulcains ont des balais bien enfoncés dans leur...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un magnifique coup de poing de Spock. La puissance du coup projeta sa tête contre le lit de l'infirmerie. Bones se précipita pour aider Jim à se relever et hurla à Spock:

\- Vous venez de lui péter l'autre arcade !


End file.
